


Simply Flower (Genji Shimada/Female Reader)

by KoiKoiKoi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genji shimada/ reader, Slow Burn, Young Genji Shimada, smut MAYBE, smut probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoiKoiKoi/pseuds/KoiKoiKoi
Summary: “There once was a prince who fell in love with a flower...”





	1. ~Prologue~ New Words and New Friends

_**Mama was crying when she dropped me off today.** Why was she sad? Today was supposed to be a happy day! It was my first day of school, ever! How could she be sad?_

_"Mama, don't be sad. You should be happy!" I held Mama's squishy wet face in my small hands, as she squatted and brought her large hands to my shoulders, fixing my purple backpack straps._

_"Don't worry about me flower," she said pressing her soft lips to my forehead. "Mama's not sad, she's just- happy, and proud, an- and a little scared to let my little flower go," her wood coloured eyes looked into mine. She smiled from ear to ear._

_"Oh," I smiled back, I wanted to make it as big as Mama's smile but I didn't quite get there. "Don't worry about me Mama, you packed me so many band-aids and snacks, I think I'll be fine."_

_"Oh I know you'll b-"_

_"Hey! Can we hurry this up! I'm gonna be late for work again," Daddy interrupted all the way from the street in his white truck. He was grumpy, again. The teevee said that the name for people like Daddy was 'Debby Downer'. That was the name for someone who was so mad or sad that they made people around them feel the same. Daddy was always so upset and grumpy. Especially when he drank that weird maple syrup water. Daddy said that the special water was for when I was older. I don't understand what he means, but I guess I'm not too excited to drink it. If it made him more angry and grumpy then he already was why should I try it?_

_Mama sorta moved quickly, or as she told me, flinched. It was a weird moving thingy that she did when Daddy yelled. One day, Daddy raised his hand a little too quickly to grab the salt on the table and Mama did that weird moving thingy. I asked her what it was called after dinner, and she said she flinched. New words were so fun!_

_"I-I gotta go flower," Mama hugged me, more like squeezed me. "Daddy won't be happy if I make him wait for too long. Be safe. I love you." I watched Mama walk away. She did a funny thing when she walked. Another weird moving thingy. She said that the word for it was 'limping'._

_Mama said that 'limping' happened when someone's leg was hurt. Mama said that her leg hurt, and that's why she was limping. Mama was always hurt. Sometimes she had dark spots on her skin. She said those were 'bruises'. Sometimes her lip was bigger than normal. She told me it was because it was 'swollen'. Sometimes one of her eyes would go dark. She said it was called a 'black eye'. Sometimes her nose was bleeding. She told me it was 'broken'. (I already knew that word, of course, I'm not stupid.)_

_One night, I asked Mama why she was always hurt. She cried. Maybe it was because she was hurt already, I didn't know. She said it's because she was clumsy... she said it was because of all the times she accidentally ran into doorknobs and railings. Another night, she told me that she was sluggish, lacking, worthless, useless, incompetent- words that I heard Daddy call Mama. I didn't understand what they meant but some day or night I'd ask Mommy to explain it to me._

**A slick black limousine slipped into view. Into the exact parking space that your father's truck sat in just moments before departing. The gleam from the sun off the car blinded you. Deeming you partially handicapped, as you raised your hand over your eyes for cover. Two almost identical men stepped out. Aviators covering most of the faces. A white wire spiraling out both their left ears. The only difference between the two was the obvious scars and slashes on one of them. Grey hair littered his roots, and wrinkles laid in the stoic of his face.**

_"Hideyuki, my school bag," a kid with black hair that went 'till his shoulders stepped out the car. His hair was almost like Mama's hair but shorter. He showed up behind the older man. A nod came from the grandpa looking dude. The older version of the twins gave the kid with long hair a black Hershel backpack._

_"Genji-san," the younger twin began in a soft voice, just like Mama's voice when she put me to sleep. There was no response. He sighed. "Sparrow," he looked into the car. Sparrow, a weird name. Who would want to be named after a bird?_

_"Yes~" a smaller voice came from the car._

_"I know you don't want to go, but your father instructed us to bring you here. If we don't follow through, he would not be satisfied. You wouldn't want that would you?"_

_"Fine" a 'grunt' from the car. A little boy, smaller than the first one jumped out. His hair matched the other kid but it was shorter._  
_'Brother's!' I screamed but in my head. I always wanted brothers or sisters. They were so much fun. I always imagined what it was like to have a sibling. I always imagined what fun it would be to have a friend with you all the time!_

_The younger man opened his mouth, "Hanzo-san, it's time for us to go. If anything happens-"_

_"If anything happens, call you, Hideyuki or dad, I already know this Isao. You've told me a billion times already," Hanzo interrupted._

_"Hm. We will be on our way then, stay safe." The older twin, Hideyuki, bowed and ducked into the limo. The younger one, Isao, followed him and drove off._

_The two walked towards the outdoor basketball court where I was. Hanzo started, "Brother, I think I see one of your classmates over there. Why don't you make friends with them while I find my class?" Hanzo pointed at me. Me?_

_"Okay anija, I'll see you after school!" The younger brother chimed, happy as he skipped off to me; leaving his brother to find his class list. I'm not sure why, but I pretended that I wasn't staring. Once he came around about two feet away from me, he greeted me. I looked up,_

"Hi! I'm Genji! What's your name?"


	2. ~Act I - Apparently, This Was Meant To Be

**ELEVEN YEARS had passed since you first met Genji.** Eleven years since he first introduced himself with a cheery and joyful attitude; a kind smile, a gentle wave. Seventeen was a strange year for you and Genji both. The strange journey of puberty, high school, the challenges that came with it, and the troubles in your families; all these things seemed to weigh everyone down. You needed a break from it all, so you found yourself atop a hill on a bench; slowly breathing in the warm pre-summer air.

It was a humid June evening, the Japanese sunset was painted colours of dark mauve and azure; it was beautiful, to say the least. You had the perfect view of the cherry-blossom-filled-park from the dampened oak you slouched on because it was placed on the peak of a small hill. The petals fell from the trees and onto the grass of the valley like snowflakes as gusts of wind passed by. It was truly calming…

Except for one small thing.

A boy- no he was older, well, someone in their late teens with an emerald green head of hair had been pushed into the bark of a cherry-blossom tree. The neon green disrupted the rose aesthetic of the valley; blocking your own personal channel of calm. The violence of the motion caused you to be concerned for the obvious male... until you noticed the intention of it. Another body pressed against him. A girl with long black hair that stretched to her back giggled before holding his shoulders for support and getting onto her tiptoes to kiss him. _Genji... and a girl? Kimiko Suzuki? Is that you?_

Yes, it was him. You'd recognize that shade of green anywhere, after all, you were the one who helped dye it. Now, it wasn't alarming for Genji to be 'hanging out' with a girl, he was seventeen, it would be alarming if he hadn't started dating yet. It was just the fact that your childhood friend, making out with the ho of high school wasn't exactly something you dreamed of watching. It was a displeasing sight, yes, but it wasn't displeasing for the right reasons. You oddly felt jealous, as if you were in a relationship with Genji- your heart hurt, even though you were only friends.

 _Wait, doesn't she have a boyfriend?_ You wanted to laugh at the circumstances in hand. See, Kimiko had been dating jocks and rich guys for the whole duration of her later schooling. It would be impossible to keep track of her playthings because she jumped from one desperate guy to another each month.

However, during this beautiful month of June, her victim, ironically enough, was Hanzo Shimada. He was one of the harder 'boyfriends' to distinguish, as he had almost nothing to do with her... except for the fact that they're family's were somewhat ‘close' (in a way you did not yet know). The only way you found out was by catching them in the hallway on your way to the bathroom during class hours. Kimi stood pinned to the locker by Hanzo. She seemed to have enjoyed it, which was good, you figured. You wondered if Genji knew about their... activities before partaking in other... activities with Kimi.

Nonetheless, Kimi was one of the classiest girls you knew. She always managed to keep her hair trimmed and brushed, her skin was unbelievably healthy and clear, her parties were legendary and not to be missed, and her sense of style simply amazed you. At times she made the ugly bright blue and orange school uniforms look good. She was a model student, everyone wanted to be her, including you sometimes. You’d look up to her your whole life as she did always attend the school you did since elementary.

Looking back in at the scene, you noticed that the couple's lips had disconnected.

_Kimi…_

You watched as Genji's fingers combed through Kimi's slick hair, his mouth and the way it moved around her name. Envisioning the way the flesh inside his throat opened to make room for the air of Kimiko's nickname and how his shining pink lips parted when he breathed it. You felt sick to the stomach, maybe you shouldn't have glued your eyes to the scene. Finally, you tugged at your eyes to examine the bark of the tree Genji's back rested on and realized that it wasn't all that normal. In fact, it had initials carved into it. It read:

**H.S. + K.S.**

A large heart circled the initials whom now clearly belonged to Hanzo Shimada and Kimiko Suzuki.

You whispered aloud, "how fucking path-“

"Pathetic? I know, hehe," a familiar drunken voice from behind finished your sentence for you, making you almost jump from your seat. While looking over your shoulder, you found a muscly silhouette of a man who stumbled in an attempt to find his footing. Hanzo. Wobbly his legs were as he gripped the bench to steady himself. "But that's not even the worst part," He let out another tipsy chuckle before continuing. "The worst part is, I gave her everything she's ever wanted... but I still couldn't manage to keep her…"

He freed his joints of pressure as he let his mass fall free onto the bench, making the old oak creak and groan. You observed as he pulled out a steel flask from his sukajan, and drank from it; furthering his intoxication. He slouched on the bench. It was definitely something you thought you'd never see in your life, Hanzo slouching.

"God, you've really let yourself go, huh?" you asked. The ironic contrast of Hanzo's organized, clean, crisp and tidy disposition to his sloppy, drunk and messy one, made you want to laugh. Nevertheless, you sat apprehensively in Hanzo's drunken presence, as if he'd scold you like you were his little sister.

He nodded, and motioned the flask towards you, offering a drink to which you politely declined. "I'll just leave this here, then.” Letting a belch run past his lips, Hanzo set the hyotan in the middle of the bench. "You probably need it more than I do.”

"I-I'm sorry, what?" Your mouth lifted into a confused half smile and your brows furrowed as you crained your neck to face Hanzo. You didn’t drink. You’ve been surrounded by enough alcoholism to know that the drink was bad for you, in all ways.

"Don't kid yourself, imouto. Everyone knows it." Everyone? You threw Hanzo another puzzled look, he lightly tittered. The answer to this riddle was so obvious to him. "You don't have to pretend anymore, I figured it out a looooooong time ago." He extended his pointer finger and drew spirals in the air, slowly inching towards your chest. His voice bounced playfully after every syllable, "youuuu have an overwhelmingly giant crush!" His finger found hard contact to where you supposed your heart to be. The impact softly kissed the air from your lungs. "On, none other than, my own brother! Genji Shimada!”

"Excuse me?" You challenged as you removed his touch from your chest. You contemplated the possibility of feeling anything for Genji and found nothing. Genji was your best friend, why would you want to ruin that with feelings?

“Shhh, heuheuh, shhh. Don't worry, I'll keep your secret safe up in here," Han pointed to his temples as if to mock you.

You scoffed, "whatever man," you crossed your arms and let the magnets in your head string your eyes back to the couple. You didn't know how to feel. Looking at Genji without you at his side was weird. You two have been metaphorically connected at the hip since you first met; two peas in a pod, un-separable. You sighed, maybe Han was right. Maybe you did love him. No doubt, you wanted the best for him, but only in the friendliest way possible, of course.

Without you noticing, Hanzo had come close enough to whisper in your ear, "the first stage of grief is denial." His breath tickled you in an uncomfortably-unwelcomed way.

"EW!" you flinched at the feeling, "That doesn't even make sense!- you know what?! I'm just gonna go home now okay? Sober up Han!" He laughed at your reaction as you fled the scene, silently waving to your disappearing silhouette.

You trod alone through the dark dusk of the night. It was strange how it worked, how Hanzo could probably still be sitting on that park bench, stalking his brother, while his words followed you every step of the chilling walk home; nipping at your exposed ankles. _There's no way I_ could _like him! That's just crazy! Right... right?_ You argued.

Car tires ripped through the puddles on the road. A familiar voice called to you from the road, "hey yūjin! What are you doing out so late?" Genji's car appeared beside you and parked as you stopped walking.

You responded cheerfully, almost forgetting about the recent event. "Oh, I was just getting home from the park and..." a bruise- no, a hickey peeked out from the cover of Genji's orange scarf. You didn't know how to react, so you didn't at all. You completely blank faced. You couldn't decide swiftly enough whether you should ask about Kimi, tell him you saw him with Kimi, ask about the hickey, do all of the above or just run for the hills.

"...and?" Genji beckoned you to continue.

Blinking a few times in an attempt to snap yourself out of what ever it was, you responded a little too quickly. "A-and I gotta get home, Mama's gonna flip, you know how she is!" laughing nervously didn't catch Genji off guard one bit, in fact it only caused him to become suspicious of you. He was worried, indeed, and noticed that you suffered some kind of distress.

"It's, like... three blocks away, hop in. I wouldn't want you to be walking home alone in this... neighbour hood at night." The passenger door popped opened simultaneously.

"Genji Shimada, are you insulting the street I've lived on for the entirety of my life?" You ducked into the sports car and pulled the door closed behind you.

Genji put the car in drive and started to pull away from the curb. "Look, all I'm saying here is that these streets aren't as clean as I'd like them to be and I wouldn't want to not see my best friend the next day, okay?”

"I get it, I get it. But hey, maybe one day we can run away to some farm in another village and live there for the rest of our lives. " With the voice of a child you continued, "a farm sounds way safer to live in than some old shack surrounded by ex-cons from, like, the 2020's." You looked to Genji with stars in your eyes. The thought of living with your best friend for the rest of your life was unrealistic. Such thing was commonly found in sweet dreams.

"Ha-Ha, I wish.” He laughed your suggestion off, while also taking it partially seriously. A getaway from his family didn't seem so bad to Genji.

~

His car smelt of a familiar cologne, something an 'older' person would wear. You didn't mind it, though it smelled quite expensive, it smelled like home.

Genji drove carefully and slowly through the night, almost as to prolong the trip and only slightly accelerating to rip through the puddles as if it were a game. The ride rested in silence until Genji broke it, "you know... you can tell me whatever's on your mind, right?" He looked to you for a brief second until his eyes rested back onto the road. Genji had known you long enough to tell when you felt distressed, even if you'd only give him the slightest of hints.

You were hesitant with your response, feeling the gears in your head turn as you searched for a way to break the news to Genji about how Hanzo was possibly fucking Kimi at the same time Genji was kissing her, without breaking his heart. "It's... like none of my business, whatsoever, but you know about Kimi Suzuki..." the name tasted like a poison in your mouth. No one ever talked about her behind her back. No one. “Correct?"

The corner of his lips curled into a smile, ”Yeah, I know I few things about her..." Now Genji couldn't help himself but think of her; how her hips naturally swayed when she walked, how chapstick tasted on his tongue when she kissed him. He thought about all the great things about Kimi, finding a dejected feeling in his heart when he realized he didn't like too many things about her.

The urge to slap the fact in his face crawled hot red in your veins. An odd jealousy had set in your stomach and you were not having it. You gave him a disappointed look, one that Genji would be able to read in a second.

Genji glanced your way, "You good?-“

“No, it’s just- isn’t she dating Han?“ There is was Genji’s slap to the face. You regretted your words immediately after saying them.

“She was. As soon as Dad found out and the didn’t like it, at all. So they split.” Genji sighed. It was something about his posture and his body language that concerned you. Was he not happy about Kimi being single. Was he not happy with Kimi? You replied with a weak ‘oh’, wondering if you should ask about his relationship.

Tapping on the inside of the car door, you sat there very uncomfortably. It wasn’t Genji that was making you uncomfortable, again it was just the thought of him being with another woman that caused you distress.

Genji smacked his lips lightly as he turned left into the cul-de-sac that you lived on. "Huh," Genji looked down briefly as if shamed. There was a slight pause before he spoke again. “Your house is this one right?" rolling up, Genji asked. The bright orange one beside the drug house and the one full of fugitives? Yes.

"Genji, you've dropped me off how many times? and you still don't know which one my house is?" you smiled.

"Just making sure." He shrugged, as you began to collect yourself before ducking out his car, "Hey, Goodnight." Sincerely, you bade him farewell and opened the car door. Genji eyed the cracked windows of the house, in search of a sign of something, presumably danger. "You know.." Genji caught your hand in his before you managed to get two feet on the ground. "A peaceful rice field with a few ox wandering around doesn't seem like too bad of an idea. But for now just stay safe, okay?" He held your forearm lightly, pulling you slightly towards him. The gentle warmth of his soft touch gave you a reassurance that everything would be okay for once, but then again, every time Genji left you to live with your father's alcoholism and your mother's brokenness, the reassurance left with him.

"I promi-“

"Tsk! Musume! it's past eleven! get in here!" In a scolding tone, your mother gestured you to come inside.

"Yes, Mama!" You turned back to Genji, "I gotta go, see you tomorrow?”

Genji shrugged, clearly upset. As his hand fell, you immediately ached for its presence. ”Sure, we can get breakfast or something tomorrow.”

"Text me when you get home okay!" you walked away from Genji's car. A brief 'sure' could be heard from behind you. You watched your mothers eyes as they saw Genji. They swiftly turned bright and joyful. The wrinkles in her eyes decreased as she waved to him. You looked back one last time to see Genji waving back. _God, his smile was cute_ \- you scrutinized his mouth; his lips and the way the corners of his smiled turned up. Feeling a sort of disgust for yourself, you quickly erased that thought from your head, shaking it mentally and turning to a different subject: The relationship your mother had with Genji. She definitely liked him as Genji took care of you. He paid for the meals and took you to fun places. Knowing that you couldn’t afford most of the luxuries he could, he offered and paid for mostly everything. You mother liked that about him, and also did teased you about how you should try and make romantic advances towards him, but you always laughed it off. After all, he was always just your best friend.

And with that, you scurried inside the uneasy warmth of your house, with the closing front door following you as you entered.

The evidence that your mother had been cooking was presented in the lingering odour of miso soup. The pleasing smell helped you forget of the fading blood stains on the old carpet, of the shattered picture frames, of the scary, false utopia that was your home.

You eyed the old television set and the heavy shelf of hard alcohol beside it. Your eyes took you to your father's empty chair. You imagined he passed out over the counter of the bar, puke probably settled in his mouth as he slept. Although he was your father, you preferred it when he was far away from the house- when he wasn't there to cause harm. "Did you eat yet?" your mother asked, "I made soup.”

"No, I'm okay mama, I think I'll just go to sleep now," you began to climb the stairs, feeling a certain level of 'bad'. You just turned your back on your tired mother who had just made you a meal. Feeling tired yourself, you shrugged it off entered your room, and prepared yourself for bed.

Checking your phone under the covers, you realized that Genji never sent you that good night text. Although you were only friends you both treated the friendship like a commitment. At times your friends would tease you about being so close to Genji, as if opposite sexes couldn't be platonic friends. It annoyed you, but you never let it change your feelings about Genji. It was always just a very good friendship to you. Nothing more nothing less, you imagined. You worried for him. You replayed all the worst case scenarios, car crash maybe? You hoped not, Genji always liked to speed. Sighing, you figured that he had just forgotten or that he was still driving home (although you’ve never seen it, you imagined it to be very far, somewhere rural maybe? You wouldn’t know because he never took you there). You tossed and turned before falling into a dreamless sleep, your brain still subconsciously thinking about Genji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit okay, so I kinda TOTALLY forgot to update here whoops. I got the second chapter ready but I think it would be appropriate if I just finished the third one first yk. Anyways lol bye see yall next time I guess :)


	3. Rice Cakes and Soy Milk

**THE** **ROOM WAS UNUSUALLY HUMID. Instantly, you regretted leaving the window** **opened the previous night**. Feeling uncomfortably sticky, you decided that it was time to take a shower. You rolled off the stiff bed and headed towards the bathroom. Turning the faucet on while you hummed to the radio music seemed like an old routine. You stepped into the shower and let the hot beads of water roll down your skin, contemplating what you'd do in the following hours.

Breakfast with Genji didn't sound too bad, you thought. That's what friends did together right? You thought. Everything seemed so weird now, going out with Genji was a casual thing you two did as friends, but it was only until his relationship with Kimi revealed itself when things got weird. You tapped your foot to the rhythm of the radio. Bobbing your head a little while you rubbed a bar of soap on your skin. You wondered, why now? Genji was seventeen, and Kimi was his first love, so to speak. You thought that it was just because he hadn’t found the right one up until now. Your heart ached, was Kimi the right one for him? The thought of Genji going away to pursue Kimi tasted sour in your mouth. You decided to forget about it. 

Coincidentally, after coming to a conclusion all the hot water had run out, it seemed like time passed quickly in the shower. Your fingers and toes were pruned and you could almost hear your mother calling you to stop wasting water. Not wanting to leave the sultry comfort of your shower, you wrapped your arms around your waist in an attempt to find warmth under the shower head.

Strangely, when you closed your eyes, instead of your hands, you found Genji's arms, around your waist, holding your figure close to his; lips leaving a trail of kisses along your shoulder. Warmth seemed to spread from your stomach; heating everything up to your fingertips.

You pried your eyes opened. Feeling strangely disgusted with your self as you let the thought of Genji touching you fade into the steam. That feeling of butterflies lingered in your stomach perversely. You cursed yourself for having such thoughts of your best friend and neglected any possible possibility that you could desire for someone who already had a girlfriend. Your morales immediately halted such thing, and yet something deep inside wanted it to a great extent.

As you pushed the water faucet to ‘off’, your phone chimed simultaneously. You swiftly warped a white cotton towel around yourself as you stepped out of the shower. You let water drip from your elbows and hair and onto a carpet as you picked your phone up from the counter. Your eyes ran through a list of notifications before it caught Genji’s text. 

Gen: **Hey, are we still on for breakfast?**

Without hesitating, you tapped in a response. You couldn’t lie, even the thought of being in the same room as your best friend excited you.

You: **Sure! Where/when do you want to meet up?**

Gen: **how about... your front door? Rn?**

You: **Say swear**

You: **you're outside rn????**

Gen: **Look outside ;)**

You walked cautiously to your window, pushed the curtains aside and popped your head out the window. Lo and behold, Genji leaned against a black sports car which was parked at the curb. 

He wore a black haori over a half-buttoned shirt and sweats. When he saw you, he pocketed his phone, smiled, and waved briefly. The early sun highlighted his features. It cast shadows on his face making his broad qualities of his visage even more prominent and overall pleasing to the eyes. The chocolate of his eyes looked extremely luminous as they pieced yours. Wanting to hide your blush, you immediately ducked. Why did he have to be so... so pretty? Quickly, you tapped in a response,

You: **I'll be out in a minute.**

Gen: **sure :)**

Never in your life would you have thought that it was humanly possibleforsomeoneof your physique to get ready as fast as you did. Yet you had managed to fix the mess that was your hair, clothe yourself, and brush your teeth all in less than five minutes. Finally, you grabbed your shoulder bag and stumbled down the stairs, almost tripping over your own feet.

“Mama, I’m going out to eat. Could you please make sure my plants are watered and…” you rushed over your words, just as you rushed down the stairs before you saw Genji sitting on a bar  stool beside the kitchen island, casually chatting with your mother.

“Yeah, and that’s why our gym teacher isn’t allowed around kids anymore-“ Genji looked down and shook his head. What were they talking about?

“Oh, flower, good morning.” Said your mother. “I saw Genji outside and decided to invite him in, but I guess you two will already be going.”

Genji stood up and bowed deeply to your mother. “It was nice speaking to you, Sora-san.”

She bowed, “It was nice seeing you too Genji, be safe.” Your mother kissed you on both cheeks and you headed towards the door with Genji. “You can go on Genji I just have to tell my daughter something before you guys leave. If that’s okay.” Your mother smiled deeply.

“Of course. Until next time.” With all respect, Genji waved and headed towards his car. Your mother waited until Genji was out of earshot. Her expression changed grew cold.

Solemnly, she spoke: “Your father is coming back. We have two weeks.”

“W-what? He’s not supposed to be back until December.” Your voice was abnormally shaky. Surely, the topic of your father frightened you, to say the least. 

“I know, Flower.” Her voice cracked, her facial expression saddened. There was just something about seeing your mother hurt that you couldn’t bear. “Trust me, I know. It’s just that… if you father sees you with Genji while he’s here…” She looked down as if to hide something. She shook her head and looked up again to meet your eyes. “You know I love that boy like a son.” She gestured to Genji’s car. “He does a lot for you because he cares greatly for you. I hope you know that-”

Under your breath, you spoke, “Mama-“

She held your shoulders firmly, shaking your frame a little as she spoke. “If you love him too, just make sure that, no matter what, your father can’t see Genji with you while he’s in Japan. Am I understood?” 

“B-but—“ You furrowed your brows, ready to make a refute.

“No ‘buts’, honey. Okay?” Briefly, you nodded, finding no hope in arguing with your mother. “Now go.” She had sent you out. You found that every time your father came back to Japan, it got easier. Your mother and you adapted to the changes and challenges that your father presented. Every four years or so Genji had been there with you. Whether it was spending time talking face to face or talking on the phone for hours on end, Genji always found a way to comfort you every time your father came back home. You didn’t understand why Genji couldn’t see you when your father came home. He was great at making matters better.

You walked slowly to Genji’s car. The form of the white sports car was barely visible through your glossy eyes. Yes, it did get better over time, but at the same time, it didn’t. As you aged, you became more aware of everything happening around you; your circumstances and how horrible the situation was. 

Hesitantly, you reached for the car’s handle just before it could automatically open vertically by itself. “Good morning, Madame.” Genji chimed childishly as you hoped in. Immediately, leaning back into the car seat you exhaled softly as if you had been keeping your breath for this whole time. 

You blinked gently, allowing for muted tears to fall from your eyes. Within, seconds Genji noticed your distress and rushed over to wipe the tears on your cheeks with his thumbs. “Hey… c’mon what’s wrong? What’d your mom say?” He asked, two hands cupping your cheeks on both sides.  He looked directly into your eyes, searching them. Worried, he expressed sincere concern. He furrowed his brows as you spoke. 

Shaking your head, more tears fell from your eyes.  “It’s just… he’s coming back. Gen, he’ll be back in t-two weeks.” You collapsed into his arms, as he pulled you into a tight hug. Something about it was comforting. His hand on the back of your head, his cologne, his soft clothes and his voice. Everything about him made you feel better. 

He always knew how to make it better.

~

Tha- thump! Tha- thump! Tha- thump! My head was pounding. I could hear my heartbeat in my throat. At this point, I had no more tears to cry. He was coming back. After four years my father was coming back to Japan after working overseas, and I don’t think I’ve ever been this scared in my whole life. 

I had just received a text from my mom during block five, biology. Now here I am, sitting on the pavement outside my school, quietly sobbing to myself, remembering everything that he had done. Thinking of everything he would do.

Briefly, the exterior school doors that you were sitting beside opened. “Hey! I’ve been looking for you since bio! Where have you been?” A familiar voice chimed. I looked up with red eyes, to find Genji holding the door opened. Quickly, as Genji realized that I’ve been crying, he let the door close by itself and rushed to my side. He sat down, “You good?”

You let out a shaky and quiet, “No” as your lip quivered. 

“Aw… come here.” Genji pulled you into a tight hug, before rubbing your back comfortingly. “He’s coming back, isn’t he?” I nodded my head against his shoulder, sobbing dryly. “Don’t worry. As long as I’m here, I won’t let anyone hurt you. I promise.”

~

On the way to wherever Genji was taking you, you noticed, as he steered around the troublesome potholes and through the crisscrossed streets, that his right hand had been wrapped meticulously in gauze. "What happened to you?" Your voice was laced with a worrisome tone. You traced his clothed knuckles lightly with your fingertips, watching him wince quietly in pain. 

You felt a certain obligation to help him. It was like you owed to him to make him feel better for all the times he helped you forget about the pain or made it better.

"I-I bruised it while working out last night." As he firmly gripped the steering wheel, for - what it seemed like - security, your hand strayed away. Maybe it was out of fear or spite for someone or something that had happened last night after he had dropped you off. 

You didn't know. All you did know was that he was lying. “Genji I’ve known you for eleven years. I know how you are when you lie-‘

“Hey, when have I ever lied to you?” He turned to you and locked eyes with yours, maybe it was a better idea for him to be looking at the road instead of your eyes, but you seemed to trust him. You seemed to trust him with your life, oddly. 

“Just promise me you’ll be alright.” You grabbed his wrist, leaning into his hand a little more.

“I promise.” His smile was strangely void of sincerity.  His hand dropped. His gaze averted back to the road slowly as he drove into a parking lot. The entirety of cherry blossom park. It was unmoving- still and peaceful. 

~

The walk to find the perfect spot to lay down the blanket was an awkward one. Knowing that this was the park that Genji had kissed Kimi in caused you to feel extremely uncomfortable. At one point you believed you spotted the scarred tree, which caused your mind to remind you of the scene- Blech.

"Here should be fine." You stopped Genji in his steps at the foot of one of the many cherry blossom trees. You rolled the blanket out over the fallen petals as he carefully set a cooler down onto it. Sitting cross-legged on the blanket, you jokingly asked, ”so, you bring all the girls you meet here?"

He smiled shyly, "only the pretty ones." Genji winked softly. You rolled your eyes and laughed, hiding your soft blush behind the cooler's lid as you opened it. 

While finding finely wrapped rice cakes and soy milk packaged in paper boxes, you carried one of the boxes out of the container, and asked, "What are we? Twelve?"

Genji lowered himself onto the blanket and sat in the same lotus position parallel to you. 

"I thought they were your favourite…?"

"Yeah they are..." the nostalgic brown print caught your eye. It lured you into an old memory from middle school.

——

"Aw!!! You guys look so cute together!!!” Genji’s friend Kimiko Suzuki and a group of girls following her gawked over the table we were eating at.  

Why did they have do this to us? I’ve told all of them, individually, a million-no, a trillion times that me and Genji are close but not in that lovey-dovey way that everyone thought. Do they really think that it was impossible for a boy and a girl to be friends? 

Ugh.

I rolled my eyes, "how many times do I have to tell you guys?!-“

“Me and her are dating.” My eyes darted to Genji as he grabbed my hand. His skin was so soft…

“What’re you doin-“ I blinked frantically at Genji.

“Yes. We are very much in love. Now would you leave us at our peace? Please, and thank you?” The group of girls shrieked before skipping back into the busy throng of computing students. The world seemed to mute itself. Everyone disappeared and it was only me and Genji sitting there in the park. “I- I’m sorry.” Genji’s hand let go of yours retreating.

You smiled shyly, “it’s fine… really.” While blushing you looked away, finding you box of soy milk and sucked on the straw. 

\---

You shook the box back and forth as you spoke: ”I didn't think you would remember, it's been so long since my mother has bought these for me.”

"How could I forget my best friends favourite drink?”

"Aw Genji, you're so sweet... Thank you," you pushed the plastic straw through the hole at the top of the carton.

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it" Genji swatted you away while the sun did that thing again- it highlighted his features and helped contour his cheeks and jaw, causing him to look and almost emotionally feel like a perfectly painted picture. You set the soy milk down as your eyes danced away from his eyes, onto his long eyelashes, then his nose, and then his pink lips. Everything seemed perfect until you realized the slight swelling in Genji's bottom lip.

"What the..." you kneeled in front of Genji and grabbed his chin, forcing him to face you. While supporting yourself with your hand on his thigh, you examined Genji's lip, tracing it with the pad of your thumb.

A sudden wind overtook your body as you leaned into him. The sky seemed to have fallen as everything around you had turned to dark fog. The trees, the petals, the grass, and even the blanket you kneeled on disappeared before your eyes. Oddly enough, you didn't care, you simply brushed it off like dust on a bookshelf and paid your gaze to Genji, the only thing that didn't fade away into the wind. Hastily, Genji leaned in to kiss you. The kiss seemed all too empty. It held no emotion or passion. It was just like in the shower, all this touch seemed to only give you butterflies in your stomach and make you blush.

The dark fog had slowly lifted. You shook your head, another daydream had plagued your mind. You found yourself still leaning closely into Genji, just not enough for your lips to touch.

He winced in pain as you withdrew your hand from his face, "Are you okay?" Genji asked.

You sat on your folded legs and rested your hands now on your own thighs. “Nah, I was just wondering how you could bust your lip at the gym?”  

“Oh, Yeah.” The corners of Genji’s lips lifted as he stroked them. “The lip is a whole other story.”

“Oh, is it?” You prompted, playing Genji’s games of words. It was weird how he snaked your feelings around from being a wildly concerned mood to a playful one. He had a talent for words it seemed.

“I’m pretty sure someone bit too hard on it last night.” He winked. Was he referring to Last night with Kimi? you thought that he’d been lying this time. From the evidence given, you knew that he had gotten into a fight. It was obvious. 

But for some reason, you felt paranoid, jealous even. You’ve been friends for so long. Why did this feeling surface only now? Only after you’ve seen Genji with another woman for the first time? Were the feelings always there? You were overly confused. Such a simple thing as Genji getting his first girlfriend triggered you to have these feelings that were probably just hidden under the excuse of friendship and poor judgement. You scratched your head. “So, let me get this straight, you somehow- from the looks of it- punched a hole in the wall -at the gym.”

“Yup” Monotone and smug with a hint of insecurity he is tone was. 

“Then you made out with somebody… at the gym?”

“B-basically… yeah.” He stuttered.

“Genji Shimada?”

“yeah?”

“Why do I get a strange feeling that you’re lying?” You lied on the blanket, searching the clouds for an answer. 

“Maybe because I am.” He whispered and laid on his side. You turned to face him, resting your head on your hand. 

“So…” With pursed lips, you beckoned Genji to continue. Not because you wanted him to ‘spill the tea’ for your own pleasure (that was one of your bad habits; living for drama.) but because you thought if you had Genji talk about his problems, rather than keeping them concealed, he’d feel better. 

“It’s a family affairs thing. Strictly confidential.” Genji made a slicing gesture flicking his wrist horizontally across his neck. His family was a strange topic. Strange as in you had no idea he even had a family other than his brother Hanzo. You decided not to push him to talk about his family. Probably because you were too scared to ask about his anonymous family members. You mean, if they were anything like Hanzo, you didn’t want  

“Your family, huh. But you did get into a fight, I’m guessing. That you can tell me right?” Genji nodded. “So, you didn’t kiss a girl yesterday.” You wanted to see if he’d tell you about Kimi. It seemed to be more for your gain but you wouldn’t admit to it.

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know?” Genji wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. He was always oddly flirtatious towards you. You had only recently assessed that his behaviour was different than how he acted with his other peers. The way he treated you (and only you) had previously passed your mind; you didn’t think of it in any other way except a friendly one.

“Yeah right, I was just wondering whether or not I should throw a first kiss party, you know?” You laughed awkwardly, turning back on your back. 

“Hahah, very funny.” Genji chuckled uneasily, “But yeah, I’m still yet to have one… A first kiss, I mean. Not the party.” He cleared his throat and lied supine, avoiding your gaze. His head rested on his two hands- you did the same while answering his false statement with a short ‘huh’. 

Again, you squinted at the bright sun peeking through the clouds, asking it for answers that you didn’t know the question of. Nature seemed to fill the empty silence with the rustling of the cherry blossom trees as the petals and flowers fell ceremoniously to the ground, just as it did the previous day. The park was void of people, as was expected in the mornings and nights. Tourists didn’t seem to know about the hidden treasures the perfect humidity and temperature in the morning or night, which was why this was a perfect place to go to hangout, space out or just to have picnics. 

Genji didn’t say much of anything after that and neither did you. You both seemed to just zone out in each others presence, which was a good sign you thought—when two people could still have a fair time without talking to each other. But this was indeed different. This was an awkward silence, not a sweet one. Awkward because you knew that Genji was lying to you and awkward because Genji felt bad for doing it. 

You wondered why he’d lie about this in the first place, and about how easily he did it. It was only a girl, you thought, you and Genji are friends. Friends supported each other through everything they went through or are going through. So, there you made a promise to yourself that you wouldn’t let jealousy get in the way of your friendship and to help Genji with his problems even if it broke your heart helping to solve them. 

Genji wondered as well, studying the sky, wondering how he could make his lie right by you. He didn’t want to lie, it was to protect you, he thought. But at the same time, he didn’t believe himself when he thought that. He lied so that he wouldn’t have to see you hurt, it was a fact. He couldn’t bear it, seeing you cry. Every time you’d come to school with tears in your eyes, he’d help you, even if it felt like pinpricks in his heart. That’s what friends do, but as a friend, Genji wouldn’t want to see you hurt. 

In terms of friendship, Genji didn’t understand how he felt and neither did you. Genji, dating Kimi seemed to trigger a self-awareness of the feelings that both you and Genji misinterpreted as platonic. When he started dating Kimi, he wasn’t too content, but the order to entertain the daughter of one of the most important men in Japan was a demanding one. He felt like love shouldn’t be forced, and that he was wasting his youth dating (and would eventually marry if things went right) someone he didn’t at all like. Something inside him was telling him that love would be better if he tried it with you. 

Whereas, you felt like you had lost a chance at something. You felt the great loss in your heart. All your life you had Genji by your side and Genji had you. Without each other, you both felt incomplete. Genji spending time with someone else immediately gave you a certain paranoia that one day he’d leave you for her. One day he’d spend more time with her. One day he’d like her more than you. And you, in a way, were scared. Genji wouldn’t keep something from you if it wasn’t important. What if he loved her? You felt your heart in your throat. The thought of losing Genji disgusted you, but at the same time, you didn’t have the heart to do anything to break them up. If he was happy with her you’d let them be; you made a mental promise to Genji and to yourself. Who were you to tell Genji who he should date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh finallly!!!!1!!1 I posted something... Its literally 6in the morning my laptop is at 3% and im having some fun writing some particularly interesting scenes... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) anyways lul bye guys!! hope to see yall again soon! (also learned that a03 literaly busts a fucking nut when you try to write emojis into your story (its not a good nut btw) haha i had to repost and update this like six times before i figured out how to fix it whoops...)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking your time to read!!! I appreciate your support! <3


End file.
